


A Court of Lust & Lace

by teenblues



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drama, Graphic Description, Multi, Romance, Sex, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenblues/pseuds/teenblues
Summary: The war, Amarantha, Velaris. It was all just a dream. But how? Follow Feyre's identity crisis in this series.





	1. Chapter 1

PART 1  
Darkness settled over Velaris, and relief washed over Feyre. Another day had passed where she didn't have to worry if Rhys was dead or not. A chill ran down her spine as she felt her mate's presence in the room. Long, slender fingers gripped her shoulders. She tilted her head to the side to meet his eyes. Sparkling and promising.  
"Hello, Feyre, darling." He cooed.  
His voice was like crushed velvet, slipping its way over every inch of her body. She could never get enough of him. Since they had been mated, they had so many years of catching up on. So many years that he had spent in Amarantha's bed instead of hers. She would've cut her head clean off of her body had she known sooner. Every day, guilt washed over Feyre, like a tsunami, knowing that she had once fought for another man while thinking of Rhys as scum. All he did was protect and love. No matter how hurt he was inside, he just kept giving. Feyre swirled around and pulled her mates face toward her, pressing her lips to his with desperation. Wanting more, more, more.  
He cupped her face but pulled away, worried. “What’s wrong, darling?” he asked, looking into her eyes for any hint that might lead to an answer.  
“Nothing,” she whispered “you just love so much and I’m so lucky to have you.”  
He grinned wildly, trying hard to contain all his love for this amazing woman. The woman who fought for him, his family. Their family. She was his lady and he was her lord.  
“I love you.” he said, bringing her to him. She gripped his waist tightly, sobbing softly into his shirt. He tilted her chin up toward him and kissed her hard and long and with purpose.  
FEYRE  
I hadn’t expected my heart to be bursting with emotion every time Rhys told me he loved me, but it always did. My hands couldn’t help but wander across that toned chest of his. His strong hands pulled my leg up around his waist as he backed up into the wall. His mouth brushed over my ear, down to my neck, sucking, kissing. It took everything I had to not lose it. His tongue trailed had a mind of its own, and I couldn’t help but go crazy.  
“Rhys.” I moaned.  
“Feyre Archeron, are you sleeping in my class?” I was nudged and prodded.  
“Ouch.” I said, rubbing my shoulder.  
“Ms. Archeron, if you want to sleep I suggest you stay home.” Mrs. Maas said  
“Sorry, Mrs. Maas.” I said  
I was punted in the back of the head with a piece of paper. It landed on the floor next to me. I picked it up quickly and unraveled it.  
‘You called? ;)’ it said  
I turned around to try and see where the note came from. In the back of the room, grinning from ear to ear, was Rhysand. Then, I remembered my dream.  
Fuck.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know in the comments how you're liking this! Anything you want to see in these chapters, let me know. I will try and update this fic regularly, but finals are coming up. In time for christmas though, tons more chappies :-)

I turned around to try and see where the note came from. In the back of the room, grinning from ear to ear, was Rhysand. Then, I remembered my dream.   
Fuck.   
**  
PART 2

 

FEYRE  
The bell rang and I tried so hard to make a run for it. I forgot how fast Rhys was, he wasn’t the track team’s captain for nothing.   
“Where are you headed Feyre, darling?” he cooed  
“Go away, Rhysand.” I said sternly.   
“Oh come on, don’t be that way, love. If it helps, I don’t think anyone else heard.”  
I spun around to face him. “Oh really? How is it that you sit all the way in the back and only you heard it?”   
“I was just trying to make you feel better.” He shrugged  
“I don’t need your pity. Great, I just transfer and now I’m going to have to transfer again.” I say, defeated, leaning against my locker.   
“Unless.” He said, matter of factly.   
“What? Do I even want to know?”   
“Well, unless we start going out.”   
“How would that help my case at all? They would just think we were sleeping together.”   
“Who cares what they think?”   
“I do.” I said, in a huff.  
“Well maybe that’s your problem. You should stop caring.”  
“Easy for you to say, you’re all set here. Captain of the track team, musician and top of the class. You’re a god to these people.” I spat.   
“Well what about you?”  
“What about me?” I asked, confused  
“What do you think of me?”  
“I think it’s all just a way of coping. Nothing special.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Mhm.”   
He was silent for a little bit, and I swore I saw a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. Not too long after was that sly grin that he was known for.   
“Think about it, love. I’m not a bad guy to have on your side. Or inside.” he said, winking at me.   
My heart was beating a million miles a minute, but I would not let him win. He stalked away, leaving me in the busy hallway.

RHYSAND  
I couldn’t let Feyre know that she was spot on with that comment of hers. I stalked away as quickly as I came and went into the bathroom. Tears rolled down my cheeks in silent agony. Why was it everything that I everything I ever wanted I never got. It wasn’t even that I just wanted her physically. There was something in me that really wanted every piece of her. I wanted that smile, i wanted to be the reason behind it. I wanted that love that she had wrapped around me. I wanted to just feel loved once in my damn life. How do you say that to someone that you just met though? I had been mulling over this since the second she set foot in this prison of a school. She was unlike any girl I had ever met. Raw, and fiesty and after hearing my name on her lips, I wasn’t going to stop fighting for her. That’s when it hit me.

FEYRE  
“Feyre Archeron to Principal Higgins’ office” it came over the PA system. Of course all eyes were on me as I got out of my seat and headed to the principal’s office. I didn’t even reach for the handle when I saw Rhys’s tall form in the window. He grinned at me.   
I went in.   
“What are you doing here? Where’s Principal Higgins?” I asked  
“He asked me to make sure that your first day was going well so far, so Feyre how about we make that dream a reality?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m posting the chapter way later than I promised! I just couldn’t get it to what I wanted, but chapter four will definitely be up soon! x

I felt a blush creep on my face before I could even respond. “Or you could say no.” He said to me, twirling a pen around in his fingers. Oh god, his fingers. What I wouldn’t give to--No, Feyre. You’re better than this. On the other hand, I had to let him know who was in charge. I couldn’t let him keep doing this to me. He might have power over those other girls but not me. I walked up to him, slowly but surely. I picked up his free hand and put his index finger in my mouth, keeping eye contact the entire time. I saw his breathing catch in his chest as he kept his gaze on me. I grinned and pulled his finger out of my mouth, my lips brushing lightly against them as they moved. “Holy fuck.” he muttered. “You have nothing on me, Rhysand. Remember that.” I said and walked out. I didn’t turn back, but I knew damn well he hadn’t moved from that spot where I left him. I couldn’t distract myself enough from Rhys with nothing happening. I thought school was supposed to keep you busy and prevent you from having time to get in your head about things.  
I couldn’t help but feel like I was way the hell too bold during our last encounter. He hadn’t said anything since then, and that was what I had wanted right? Then why did I feel weird? It felt like there was a peach pit in my stomach. Tons of twists and bumps and unpleasantries. I went to the class that Rhys and I shared everyday and he didn’t so much as look at me. We never made eye contact, never said anything to each other when passing in the hallway. It felt like we were strangers. I decided to confront him.  
“Rhys,” I ran up to him after class “What’s wrong?”  
“What?” He asked  
“What’s wrong?” I asked again  
“Nothing why?”  
“Why aren’t you talking to me?”  
“I thought you wanted me to stop bothering you” he said, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, but not stop talking to me”  
“Well it seemed everything I did was bothersome to you so I decided to give you your space”  
“Rhys” I said  
Then, before I could even register what I was doing, I pressed my lips hard to his.  
He pulled away.  
“What are you doing?” He asked me, unreadable.  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to.” I said, my face flushed bright red.  
“No, I just meant that you were doing it wrong.” He tilted my face up to meet his and pressed his lips tenderly to mine. This time he was the one to walk away. It was good that he did because I was too stunned to speak.  
Rhys hadn’t been in class for a few days after that and I wondered where we stood. Mostly though, i just wondered where he was. I turned to the girl next to me. She was painting her nails in class, blowing bubbles. Just the kind of girl that would know where he would be.  
“Hey, do you know where Rhysand is?”  
“Beats me.”  
Something felt really off to me. It was like I could feel him, feel his pain. Something was wrong.  
I turned back to face the front before I made the split decision. I got up and headed straight toward Principal Higgins’ office. I knocked on the door.  
“Principal Higgins, I need to check on Rhysand, is there an emergency contact number I can call or something?”  
“I’m sorry, Mrs. Archeron, I’m not authorized to share that information with you.”  
I left in a hurry and headed back to the class. My teacher didn’t even notice I had left. I turned to that same girl and asked if she had his number. She laughed at me.  
“Of course I do. What girl doesn’t?”  
“Can I have it?”  
“Why?”  
“I’m his girl.”  
That’s when she really laughed, wholeheartedly. “Yeah right, Rhysand doesn’t stay in one place for long. Plus if you were his girl wouldn’t you already have it?”  
“Listen, bitch, give me his number. Now.” I said  
That really shut her up and she gave me his number, not without muttering “psycho” under her breath.  
I excused myself to go to the bathroom and called him. Pick up, pick up, pick up.  
“Hello?” the voice was shaky behind the phone. My heart shattered into a million pieces.  
“Rhys?” I asked.  
“Who is this?”  
“It’s Feyre.”  
I could almost see him wiping his tears. “Hello Feyre, darling.” his voice came more sweet, but still broken.  
“Rhysand, where are you? I’m coming to you.”  
“Oh so now you want me--”  
“Rhysand, do not play with me right now. Tell me where you are.”  
“I’m at my house, love.” he sniffled.  
“Address. I need it.”  
The second he gave it to me I was flying out the door to him. I don’t know what came over me.  
I rang the doorbell, but nobody came. The door was open when I turned the knob.  
I went up the stairs, opening every door to find him. Where was he?  
I found him in a dark room, in a ball, sobbing. I kneeled down beside him and wrapped my arms around him. He curled into me and sobbed louder.  
I rubbed circles in his back and hushed him.  
“It’s okay, you’re okay.” I said, barely above a whisper.  
After a few hours later, when he had calmed down, he was finally ready to talk to me.  
“I got a call, a few days ago, right after our little moment. My little brother, he got hit by a car. Outside of his middle school. He was the only family I had left..” he said, trailing off, tears starting to form again. I pulled him into a hug.  
“My parents, they died in a plane crash when he was pretty young, a few years ago. I’ve been taking care of him since, but now he’s gone.” he started sobbing again.  
That must’ve been hard for him. Raising his little brother, supporting the both of them, while still being in high school. No wonder he had been with so many girls, how do you cope with all of that stress? Let alone get anyone to understand it?  
“It’s okay, Rhys. I’m here. I’m here.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre's just now seeing Rhys, and there's so much she doesn't know. Is he safe to be around or is he really the womanizer everyone paints him to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing a special christmas chapter, but it's really up to you guys. Let me know in the comments below! x

“My parents, they died in a plane crash when he was pretty young, a few years ago. I’ve been taking care of him since, but now he’s gone.” he started sobbing again.  
That must’ve been hard for him. Raising his little brother, supporting the both of them, while still being in high school. No wonder he had been with so many girls, how do you cope with all of that stress? Let alone get anyone to understand it?  
“It’s okay, Rhys. I’m here. I’m here.” 

PART 4  
“Feyre, Feyre, wake up.” a whisper came in my ear  
A hand ran down my cheek and kisses came, trailing down my neck. I leaned my head to the side to allow for more access. The kisses ignored the gesture and just kept trailing down, farther and farther, over my breasts, down my stomach until it reached my waistline. A tongue trailed over the length of my waistline, sprinkling kisses to the tops of my thighs. I tugged at Rhys’s raven hair, begging him to go where I needed. He picked his head up and looked at me with a gleam in his eyes, the corner of his mouth tugged up into a smirk. He kissed and ran his tongue over my inner thighs. My breath caught in my chest as he shifted his attention. His tongue trailed over my center and moans escaped my lips. I was gripping sheets, trying not to scream. I opened my eyes to try and wake up from this dream, but when I opened my eyes, it was happening.  
“Rhys, woah, woah, hang on.” I said  
He stopped, and looked up at me with worry in his eyes. A week had gone by of Rhys and I spending all the time in the world together. It had been a whirlwind, but also…  
“Rhys, I don’t want to be another one of those girls” I blurted out.  
“What do you mean love?”  
“I just don’t want to do this with you and then be forgotten, like the other girls at school.”  
He genuinely looked hurt by that comment, and I instantly regretted it, at least partially. It was true though, if he had, in fact, been with all the other girls in our school, who was to say that I wasn’t just another conquest.  
“Feyre,” He said sighing “I have only dated and been with one girl at our school.”  
“But all the other girls said”  
“I have not ever with any other girl, I promise you. I have been lab partners with some of them yes, but that’s it.”  
I sighed in relief. “What was her name?”  
“Who?”  
“The girl you dated.”  
“Amarantha. She wasn’t very nice to me, but she was the first girl I was with, so I was attached. I realized I never loved her, but that was already after she cheated on me with my rival, Tamlin. She told me that I was just keeping her busy until she got him.”  
“I’m so sorry, and I’m sorry I brought that up.” I said, wrapping my arms around him.  
He looked me in the eyes, and for the first time I saw how radiant the violet color was.  
“Don’t apologize, I want you to know i’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I won’t screw this up.” he said. He pressed a soft kiss to my lips.  
“Rhys, one more question” I said  
“What is it dear?”  
“How did you deal with all your stress?”  
He paused for a minute, debating, before saying   
“Come with me, I’ll show you.”


	5. Velaris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre is starting to find out more and more about Rhys's life, but is she ready for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Solstice my loves and happy birthday to Feyre! I hope you guys like this chapter! I'll try to get up more before christmas, but no guarantees. do you guys want a special Christmas chapter or no? Please comment x

“What is it dear?”  
“How did you deal with all your stress?”   
“Come with me, I’ll show you.” 

 

PART 5

I was kind of apprehensive to go with Rhys at first, because he didn’t seem all too thrilled about showing me, but also because I felt like I wouldn’t like the answer. He beckoned me into the car and drove, neither of us saying anything to each other. Looking out the window, the neighborhood looked so normal, so suburban. You wouldn’t be able to tell that a tragedy occurred just next door. We pulled up to some place before I could dive too deeply into my thoughts. It looked run down, dark, dreary. The exterior was painted black, and it was blending into the alleyway beside it. I wouldn’t have known it was there if there wasn’t a neon purple sign that said Velaris in all caps.   
“Rhys,” I said “what is this place?”  
“You’ll see.” He said, taking me by the hand and leading me into the void.  
We walked into a bar area, the bartender wiping off glasses. He greeted Rhys with a sincere smile. Some familiar faces were hanging out at the bar, and their faces lit up as soon as they saw Rhys enter. We made our way over to them.   
“Rhys!” A tall, blonde girl shouted, running over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, and jealousy hit me like a bus. She was elegant in every sense of the word. Her hair flowed like a waterfall over her shoulder.   
“Hey, Mor.” he said, cooly.   
“And who is this dazzling young woman?” she asked, smirking.  
“Feyre, I’d like you to meet my cousin, Morrigan. Feyre, Mor, Mor, Feyre.” He said  
I sighed in relief and flashed her a smile.   
“Feyre is my, uh..” he trailed off, looking at me.  
“I’m his girlfriend.” I said, grinning at him.  
“Woah, girlfriend huh? Nice one, Rhys!” a familiar voice sounded.   
The person whose voice it was came toward us and gave Rhys a high five.  
“Feyre, This is Cassian, he’s my best friend. He’s also co-captain of the track team.”   
Cassian gave me a hug like he had known me forever and I was taken aback.   
“Where’s Az?” Rhys asked, looking around.  
“At school, where we all should probably be.” Mor shrugged.  
“What brings you guys here?”  
“Feyre asked me what I did to let my stress out.” He said through clenched teeth.  
“Oh sweetie, that’s one thing you don’t want to ask him.” she said   
“It’s okay, I don’t want secrets in this relationship.” He said, rubbing the small of my back.   
“Wow, you’ve really grown, Rhys. Well, Feyre if you need a drink after he shows you, you know where to find us.” Mor said, as she and Cassian made their way back to the bar.   
“You ready?” Rhys asked me. I nodded.  
We made our way down a dimly lit, and very creaky staircase. The first thing I saw were a bunch of meat heads just drinking. Then I saw it. In the middle of the room was a giant ring. Boxing.   
Rhys let me take everything in before he said anything.   
“On Friday & Saturday nights, there are big business tycoons who place bets, and winners get paid. For a lot of these guys, it’s their only source of income.” He said. He was looking at me expecting me to say something, but I just didn’t believe it.   
“D-did you ever break anything because of it?” I managed to get out.   
“No, just bruises. We don’t use any weapons so it’s a little safer. No gear either though.”  
“Show me.” I said, in a tiny voice.  
He lifted his shirt and showed black & purple bruises adorning his ribcage.   
“Please, promise me, if you ever get hurt worse than this, you’re not coming back here.”   
“I promise.”


	6. Siren Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! It's a sort of filler chapter! Thank you to everyone who has been reading, much love x

PART 6

Darkness cloaked all my senses and left me grasping at air. I choked, unable to breathe.  
“Rhys? Rhys? Where are you?” I asked repeatedly.  
No answer came, except the whistling from the wind. Suddenly, the darkness turned into blinding white light and my skin was met with blistering cold. Icy flaked dotted any exposed bit, and i shivered violently. Rhysand came into view, his back toward me. He was sitting, limp in the middle of the cold, wintery bliss. Trembling, I approached him. I laid a hand on his shoulder gently. His eyes met mine. They were dark and cold.  
“Feyre, how could you?” His head tilted toward mine. I realized he was holding someone. His little brother. His tiny,delicate body dripped with blood. It turned the white snow into a ruby red.   
“Rhys, I-I didn’t..” I said, slowly backing away.  
“I saw you.” Cassian & Azriel both said, coming out of the shadows.   
They all inched toward me. I screamed.   
“Feyre, feyre, wake up.” I shot awake to a concerned Rhysand.   
“What happened?” I asked, catching my breath.   
He handed me a glass of water (that I chugged right away) as he explained that I had a nightmare.   
After it all came back to me, I told him everything that I just had seen.  
He hugged me tight and rubbed idle circles into my back. We both fell asleep soon after.  
***  
I had been spending most days at Rhysand’s house and it didn’t really catch my parents attention because my mom was a night nurse and my dad just came home and went straight to sleep after his accounting job. Rhys hadn’t been fighting (as far as I knew) and had picked up a part time job at Planet Pizza. We got to be normal for a while and that was pretty neat, but something felt off to me. I couldn’t stop thinking about that nightmare, how real it felt.   
“Rhys? I have this weird feeling.” I said, one day while sprawled out on his bed.   
He spun around in his desk chair to face me.  
“What kind of feeling?”  
“Like something bad happened or is going to happen.”  
His eyes flickered with some sort of darkness that I hadn’t quite seen before. Rhys was silent for a while.   
“Rhys, what’s up?”   
“Don’t get upset okay?” He asked.   
He looked like a little boy afraid of what punishment his parents would give for taking a cookie before dinner.   
“Okay.” No guarantee.  
“I haven’t stopped fighting--”  
“Rhys, you promised.” I said, more sad than upset.  
“I know, but I can’t promise that.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because it wasn’t a plane crash that killed my parents, or a car that hit my brother.”   
“Then what happened to them?” I asked, treading carefully.  
“Who the guys at Velaris call The King of Hybern.”


	7. ****NOTE****

Hi everyone! I’m looking for someone who would be interested in co writing with me! I’ll be bringing a Court of Lust and Lace to an end soon but wanted to either make another acotar fic or something else! Let me know! X


	8. Chapter 8

PART 7  
“Who is he? Why would he do such a horrible thing?” I asked   
Rhys sighed, long and deep.   
“Long before my brother was born, we were a tight little unit. My parents showered me with love. Then after my brother was born, I was envious, angry even. He took all the attention away. I saw my parents struggling to pay the bills, so I got a part time job. I thought that would also help me be the favorite again. With taxes though, I wasn’t making enough to help out. That’s when I started fighting. My first few matches had me banged up pretty badly but I just told my parents there were fights at school and I had been caught in the crosshairs. I started training in every free minute I got. I was going to win. Luckily, I started winning. I was helping my parents out and they were happy. That was when my dad started gambling away all that money, and losing. He started drinking and hitting my mom, until one day it was too much. He hit her and that day she didn’t get up. He killed her Feyre…” he said, tears rolling down his porcelain skin.   
“Rhys, you don’t have to keep going if its too much for you.” I said, pulling him in close.   
“No, no. I will…” He wiped his tears “I stopped giving him money to gamble away and I kept training to defend myself against him. That was the first time I went up against Hybern. He was ruthless, but somehow I ended up winning. It pissed him off that he got his ass whooped by a kid. He took away my father and now my brother...I guess he’s come back after all these years.”  
“But why? Why now?” I asked, confused.  
“I don’t know, but if he comes back, I’m not backing down.”  
“Rhys, you can’t, he’s dangerous.”  
“Feyre, I won when I was a kid, and now I’m more than ready for him.”  
***  
It took Rhys a while to come back to school, and when he did, everything was different. The sympathetic stares, and girls draping themselves all over him, apologizing for how they weren’t there when he needed them the most. It took all of my energy not to glare at each and every one of them. Those leeches…  
Rhys linked his arm through mine as we were leaving class. His stare bore through mine for way too long when I asked him what was up.  
“Nothing, you’re just so beautiful.”  
“You’re vile.”  
Mor came up to us in the hallway, all smiles. Her hand was in another person’s who I recognized as the bartender from Velaris. She caught me staring.  
“Oh, i’m so sorry, I didn’t introduce you. Feyre, this is my girlfriend, Amren. Amren, this is Rhys’s girlfriend, Feyre.”   
“Nice to meet you.” I said, smiling.  
“Likewise” she said.  
“Rhys can I talk to you for a minute? Alone.” Mor stressed.  
Rhys gave me an apologetic look as Mor dragged him away.  
RHYS  
“What is it?” I asked her  
“Your favorite is back.”  
“You mean Hybern?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I know, he killed Lorcan.”   
“Rhys, I’m so sorry, I-”   
“Don’t worry, this fucker is going to pay. Did he say what he wants?”  
“He wants Velaris.”   
“He can take it, I don’t care.”  
“That’s not all.”  
“What else could he possibly want?”  
“Feyre.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took forever to write another part! I'm still trying to get ideas for this story, but here's a filler I hope you guys enjoy x

PART 8 

The sun set that evening was so vibrant, it was almost blinding. The sky was streaked with such a deep red, that it almost looked apocalyptic. Rhys looked at me with tears welling in his eyes, which was never a good thing. I wasn’t sure whether it was a good idea to ask him what was wrong or not. I didn’t want to upset him. He brushed his thumb across my cheek.   
“Feyre, I want you to know that I’m going to fight Hybern. You can’t dissuade me. I’m going to get rid of that fucker once and for all.”  
“Okay.” I said  
“Okay?” he asked, looking suspicious.  
“Yes. I understand, if someone were going to harm my family I would fight too.”  
“I love you.” He said  
“I love you too, which is why…” I trailed off.   
“Which is why?” he asked  
“Which is why I’m fighting with you.”  
“No. Out of the question. Absolutely not.”  
“I am not asking you. Like I said, Rhys, I would fight for my family and you are my family.”   
Rhys said nothing, but instead crushed his lips on mine. His hands tangled in my hair as I clutched his arm. He pushed his weight on top of me and rolled us over. He trailed from my face, down my neck and across my collar bones. He tugged my shirt over my head and threw it. His tongue traced infinity on exposed patches of my skin.   
“Why do you do that?” i asked, curiously.  
“Do what?”   
“Trace infinity.”  
“I do it because I want to always remember these moments with you.”  
I blushed as his tongue trailed further and further down my stomach. He paused at my waist and pulled my waist band down a bit, pressing firm kisses along my waistline. I begged him not to tease as he tore my pants off and his tongue made its way to my core. He flicked his tongue around me, pausing only to smirk as he heard my moans.   
“Rhys, stop...teasing..please.” i said, breathily.   
By the time he stopped, my body was shaking from pleasure. He grinned at me pressing another firm kiss to my lips as he undid his belt buckle and slid his pants off. He pinned my hands down, fingers intertwining. He didn’t allow me a second to even take him in before he slid into my pulsing core. I let out a breathy moan as I got adjusted to him. He thrust slowly, making sure I was okay before shaking me to my very bones. His hand found its way around my neck, which made me moan even louder.   
“Rhys, I’m going to…” I trailed off as my body gave into him completely.   
It wasn’t too long later that I found myself covered in him.   
“Whoops.” He chuckled and I did too.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message me ideas/anything that you'd like to see for these!


End file.
